


27.5 Кривое зеркало

by Aerdin



Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [2]
Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-21 23:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: в подарок дорогому другу и соавтору на день рождения
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Дороги, которые не бывают короткими [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605511
Kudos: 5





	27.5 Кривое зеркало

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mi_two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/gifts).



Найерис явилась вечером и выглядела так невинно, что Кроуфорд был вынужден напомнить себе: ни убить, ни подставить эльфийку все еще нельзя. Небольшой аккуратный живот намекал об этом тактично, но выразительно, и Кроуфорд снова тихо порадовался тому, что подобная перспектива не светит Ае в реальности. Фудзимия не бросит свою работу, а значит, дом за белым заборчиком и выводок детей их отношениям не грозит.  
\- Ласковой тьмы, вождь, - Найерис коротко, но вежливо кивнула, и пришлось ответить:  
\- И тебе ласковой тьмы, дева крови, - да здравствуют все вежливые обращения мира. Они заполняют пустоту там, где прямота пока неуместна. – Чем мы обязаны твоему визиту?  
На это «мы» Найерис только поджала губы, но стерпела. Шпилька была мелкой, но грела.  
\- Я пришла просить тебя о мудрости, вождь, - эльфийка смиренно опустила ресницы, но взгляд исподлобья остался таким же пронзительным и недобрым. – Не откажи же мне в знании.  
\- Я буду рад разделить с миледи доступную чужаку мудрость, - похоже, она шла сюда к Ае, и Кроуфорд в очередной раз порадовался, что сообразил спустить на любовника Юки. Мальчишка уговорил Аю на восстановительный эликсир в два счета, и сейчас Кроуфорд чувствовал приоткрытую дверью спальни всей спиной.  
Когда он вышел навстречу к Найерис, Ая ещё спал, измученный разговором с Малсарой. Лоб пересекла тонкая сосредоточенная морщинка, растрепанная коса уже разлохматилась, но пока не расплелась окончательно, и остаться рядом хотелось намного больше, чем вести этот разговор с начинающей интриганкой.  
Впрочем, если бы Кроуфорд не вышел в гостиную, с Найерис сталось бы заявиться и в спальню, а показывать ей – и вообще кому-либо – Аю таким Кроуфорд не собирался.  
\- Я слышала, что ты дотянулся до Малассы в Темном ритуале, вождь, - Найерис вдруг отбросила вежливую маску и глянула почти умоляюще, с откровенной тревогой. – После Ристириса мы едем в Халад, владения Ирбет, и прежде чем бросить ей вызов, я хотела бы воспользоваться Силками Теней, знаменитым лабиринтом. Если я пройду его, а не обычное испытание, мой статус владычицы сумерек уже нельзя будет оспорить.  
Вот это уже больше походило на подлинную причину. Кроуфорд озабоченно поскреб подбородок: чешется. Пора обдираться снова. Мыльный корень – то еще удовольствие.  
\- Пусть так, - пришлось осторожно согласиться, - но при чем тут я?  
Найерис стиснула руки, так, что пальцы побелели.  
\- Кое-кто из ковена рассказал мне, что однажды в трансе вам привиделась сама Мать Теней, - эльфийка зябко повела плечами, - расскажите мне… какая она?  
Расскажите мне, что такое транс на самом деле. Кроуфорд тяжело вздохнул. Из-под воли Ирбет надо было уходить, иначе Мать клана заграбастает себе все, чего они успели достичь, и моргнуть не успеешь. И кроме Найерис вариантов не было.  
Ни Сарил, ни дамы из ковена в будущие лидеры не годились. Все они, от величественной в своей компетентности Акайят до яростной фанатички Окарин, не подходили. Ликто слишком молода и эмоциональна, Каор занята своими книгами, а Хисатис может думать только о своей мечте стать Хозяйкой храмового приюта. Слишком ведомы и предпочитают следовать, а не вести за собой.  
А теперь эта девочка, единственный их реальный претендент на венец Матери клана, растеряв всю свою самоуверенность, робко спрашивает, что такое встреча с богиней.  
Больно ли это? Да, больно.  
\- Ты боишься боли, Найерис?  
Эльфийка слегка побледнела, сглотнула. А потом резко, отрывисто кивнула:  
\- Я солгу, если скажу «нет», - она тяжело вздохнула, - наши палачи умелы.  
\- Слышала ли ты когда-либо о Безликих? – как же сформулировать для неё то, что там случилось? Кроуфорд подозревал, что для начала неплохо бы это сформулировать и для себя. Попробуем рассказать сказку. Ну, почти. Легенду.  
\- Великий древний народ, читающий в разумах, - с готовностью откликнулась Найерис, - они принесли владычице Туидхане благую весть: что она не погибнет с позором под ударами людей империи Сокола, а получит в достатке сил, чтобы обратить в бегство всех, кто попробовал завоевать её земли. Я даже видела в Коносе прижизненную фреску с этим сюжетом, - похвасталась она, словно верно отбарабанив выученный урок.  
М-да. Кроуфорд мысленно хмыкнул. Благовещенье по-темноэльфийски. И, надо думать, трое Безликих в роли царей-волхвов с дарами.  
Кроуфорд мотнул головой, отгоняя неуместную сейчас иронию.  
\- Так вот, Мать Теней – все это вместе взятое. И мука, и дар. Её взгляду не требуется проникать в ту часть тебя, которую ты прячешь даже от себя самой, - Кроуфорд отвел взгляд от жадных до тайного знания, любопытных глаз, пряча меру своей искренности. В камине танцевало лиловое пламя, похожее на то, какой виделась сила Аи. – В скрытых уголках твоей души темно, и потому она уже там.  
Найерис чуть недоверчиво улыбнулась, и Кроуфорд поймал эту улыбку краем глаза. Развернулся всем телом, пристально глянул в посерьезневшее лицо.  
\- Ты можешь улыбаться этому сейчас, дева, - Найерис невольно сделала шажок назад и неловко шлепнулась на скамью. – Но там – там тебе придется столкнуться с тем, что мучает тебя бессонными ночами, с самым большим своим позором и самой потаенной мечтой. И больше у тебя не будет возможности забыть однажды открытое.  
Найерис хватанула воздух ртом, тяжело сглотнула, и Кроуфорд с изумлением увидел, как она заливается краской – густо-густо, как все рыжие. Интересно, что же увидит она…  
Нет. Неинтересно. Не хватало еще действительно увидеть это в одном из трансов.  
\- Тогда, перед первой встречей с баньши, я поняла, что больше не могу смотреть, как Ая ходит с нами в бой, - тихо начала она, отведя взгляд. – Я знала, что шансов дозваться богиню немного, в ковене даже сказали, что их нет. Я не стала слушать. А когда у меня получилось в первый раз… это была словно еще одна ниточка к нему. И я дотянулась.  
Сначала Кроуфорд не понял, что именно она рассказывает. А поняв, против воли почти умилился и мысленно добавил мегере очко: Найерис хватило чести и чутья ответить на чужую откровенность своей, а не ограничиваться пустой благодарностью, не говоря уж о том, чтобы пообещать материальное возмещение.  
\- Кажется, я напугала его тогда, - она горестно скривила губы, - к третьему разу Ая позвал к себе одну из владычиц, выяснить, что же такое происходит с его магией.  
\- Помню. И Юстис тогда так и не сказала нам, что она точно знала, кто это может быть, - Кроуфорд покачал головой. – Сейчас сложно понять, входило ли это в её планы как заготовка для очередной интриги или же она прикрыла тебя чисто по-женски.  
\- Я тоже не знаю, - Найерис шумно вздохнула и снова глянула, уже сосредоточенно и ясно; похоже, сеанс взаимных откровений закончен. К лучшему, Кроуфорд начинал чувствовать себя неловко. Чужая тоска была подлинной и вызывала бесплодное, мешающее сочувствие: тем более царапающее, что утолять её Кроуфорд не собирался. – Вы уже знаете, что будете рассказывать Ирбет?  
Он нахмурился. Встреча с Матерью клана беспокоила и его; до тех пор, пока новый клан не будет создан и признан, он обязан подчиняться. Поднять бунт против Матери клана – гарантированная смерть, его не оправдает даже Акайят.  
\- Пока сложно сказать определенно, но кое-какие идеи у меня есть, - на самом деле, сам разговор беспокоил гораздо меньше возможных последствий. – С проверкой на верность будет сложнее.  
С Ирбет сталось бы и призвать его на ложе, и прямо сейчас Кроуфорд не знал, что опасней: согласие или отказ. Ая стерпит измену ради дела, как уже промолчал насчет Юстис, но чувствовать себя мальчиком для услад претило. Не говоря уже о том, что отсутствие ревности бесило. С собственной Кроуфорд ничего поделать не мог.  
\- Разговора не будет, - прозвучало от дверей в спальню негромко, но ясно.  
Кроуфорд резко обернулся, Найерис вскочила.  
Босой Ая смотрел на них устало, держась за косяк, белки глаз покраснели. Расплетшаяся коса расплескалась по измятой дишдаше, на щеке остался след от подушки.  
\- Хорошая попытка, Най, - он оттолкнулся от стены и приблизился. Шаг оставался таким же уверенным и легким, но только когда Ая опустил ладонь Кроуфорду на плечо, словно бы показывая, чью сторону принимает, стало понятно, что он едва стоит. Жесткие пальцы впились, будто птичьи когти. – Ты ведь не нашел времени ознакомиться с ритуалом вызова, Кроуфорд?  
Найерис гордо вскинула подбородок, лицо её сделалось замкнутым, непроницаемым.  
\- Как насчет краткого обзора? – а ведь дар так и не проснулся, не почуял подвоха. Или же не было нужды, поскольку Ая бы все равно вмешался?  
\- Ритуальная схватка, - коротко и тяжко уронил тот, - та, кто требует свободы, бросает вызов власти Матери клана. Это право дается в бою, но Найерис никто не пустит на арену: беременные неприкосновенны. Она выберет поединщика вместо себя.  
\- Я даже знаю, кто это будет, - с иронией протянул Кроуфорд.  
\- Это первое, - Ая едва заметно кивнул, - но ты забываешь, что с нами путешествует жрец Силанны. Если я хоть что-нибудь понимаю в нравах Игг-Шайла, Ирбет затащит его в постель с первой же встречи и не выпустит, пока не добьется результата.  
\- Ран! – Найерис не выдержала, выкрикнула тонко и горько. Неужели он назвал ей настоящее имя?  
Фудзимия продолжил, будто и не услышав:  
\- Так что поединщиков будет двое. Рисковать кем-то верным Ирбет не станет, так что она пожертвует тобой без колебаний, особенно после того как утвердит свою власть в постели. Ритуальная схватка требует благословения богов, - он наконец опустил голову и прямо глянул в глаза, - сыграть бой нам не дадут. Понимаешь меня?  
Кроуфорд коротко кивнул. Будь драка честной, он бы без сомнений выиграл прямую схватку: и чисто силовую, и магическую. Но стоит Ае пропустить серьезный удар, и призрачная форма примет его, как самое крепкое из объятий. Неприемлемо.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я удивлен, - он нехотя перевел взгляд на мегеру. По скулам у Найерис ходили желваки, а крепко сжатые кулачки выдавали побелевшие костяшки.  
\- Ты откажешь мне в защите теперь? – она снова подняла взгляд. Ладонь словно случайно легла на живот, и Кроуфорд поморщился: похоже, эту кнопку у Фудзимии, помешанного на семье, эльфийка уже успела нащупать.  
\- Нет, - Ая качнул головой, его хватка на плече вдруг резко ослабла, стала почти невесомой, и Кроуфорд инстинктивно дернулся, перехватывая его за запястье. Найерис едва заметно отступила, и, быстро подняв голову, он понял причину: на пару немыслимо долгих секунд некромант словно сделался полупрозрачным, бестелесным. Призрачным.  
\- Но это будет завтра, - продолжил Ая с изрядной долей понимания в голосе, - к утру я постараюсь обуздать некромантию.  
Найерис молча кивнула и, кинув на Кроуфорда последний, неожиданно откровенный ненавидящий взгляд, удалилась. Гулко хлопнула об косяк дверь, с едва слышным треском замкнулись магические затворы.  
Ая даже не сполз – буквально стёк на пол у кресла, прямо в руки. Прижался к шее прохладным лбом, и Кроуфорд на мгновение опустил веки, чувствуя на ключице едва ощутимое дыхание. Больше всего боясь, что однажды оно прервется.  
\- Я не пущу тебя к Ирбет, - пробормотал Ая почти невнятно. – Найдем другой способ.  
Кроуфорд прижался губами к его макушке, пытаясь скрыть неуместную радость. Кажется, насчет «односторонней» ревности он несколько погорячился.  
\- Как скажешь, знаток ритуалов Игг-Шайла, - попытка пошутить, впрочем, не удалась.  
Ая вскинул голову, близко всмотрелся в лицо. Щеки у него пылали неестественным румянцем, глаза лихорадочно блестели.  
\- Всю дорогу до Халада Най проведет в моем седле, - выпалил он. – Никто не будет проверять, спим ли мы вместе. Но продемонстрировать заключенный союз придется.  
\- И, несомненно, воспользуется этим на полную катушку, - хмуро кивнул Кроуфорд, скривившись. – Придется потерпеть. Ты ведь ждал такой её выходки?  
\- Нет… Не совсем, - его губы едва заметно изогнулись, словно не до конца спрятав улыбку, - она злая, одержимая в своей целеустремленности беременная девочка с отсутствующей моралью. Я ждал чего угодно. И проснулся, когда ты встал.  
\- Почему это прозвучало как комплимент? – пробормотал Кроуфорд, осторожно вставая и поднимая любовника следом. Страх снова постучался в душу ледяным когтем: показалось ли, что какую-то пару мгновений Ая вообще ничего не весил?  
Он дошел до кровати сам, позволив только придерживать себя за локоть, и Кроуфорд даже не стал предлагать донести. Им достаточно проблем и без болезненных царапин на самолюбии.  
Ая привычно смял волосы в неаккуратный ком под шеей и что-то недовольно проворчал, уже засыпая, когда его заставили вытянуться на боку, но здесь Кроуфорд отступать не собирался. В этой, уже привычной им обоим позе, когда он чувствовал Аю всем телом, было что-то сокрушительно успокаивающее. Подмокшая кое-где дишдаша прилипла к коже, раздражая влажными пятнами, но будить Аю, чтобы стянуть опостылевшую тряпку, Кроуфорд не стал. Погасил призванный светлячок и наконец позволил себе тоже уснуть.  
Утро принесло хорошие новости: Ая для разнообразия не свалил никуда в несусветную рань, а обнаружился с завтраком и очередным фолиантом совсем рядом, в гостиной. Выглядел он намного лучше, чем ночью – ушли, как не было, и бледность, и лихорадочный румянец.  
На шее у него блеснуло золотом, и Кроуфорд с интересом наклонился ближе, разглядывая незнакомую подвеску. Египетский крест с петлей вместо верхнего зубца, инкрустированный пятью сапфирами.  
\- Некромантии во мне слишком много, чтобы её можно было легко подавить, - пояснил Ая, - мне потребовался предмет, который подошел бы в качестве фокуса. Лучше «Ожерелья Жизненных Сил» и мечтать нельзя, а в местной гильдии артефактов его отдали почти за бесценок. Заклятия на нем поиздержались и требуют больше маны, чем обычно. Не панацея, но пока сойдет.  
Кроуфорд кивнул и занялся завтраком: разговаривать с утра его не тянуло. Спасибо хотя бы на том, что из Аль-Сафиры они увезли мешок лучшего кофе, который только смогли найти. Да и тот их с Юки стараниями был пуст почти на треть.  
Найерис явилась через час, когда они уже почти закончили собирать обоз. На безмятежном лице не осталось и следа вчерашней ярости, и обычные для бестий высокие ботфорты она сменила на нечто вроде сапожек на низком каблуке. Почти отсутствующий топик, правда, переодеть и не подумала, даже несмотря на то, что со временем её грудь явно прибавила в размере и толком не помещалась в чашечках. А может, именно, поэтому.  
Скарлетт принюхалась к мегере с интересом и только беспокойно переступила на месте, когда на её холке начали устраивать второе седло. Когда установку закончили, армия тоже была готова выезжать. Ая осторожно поднял мегеру в седло, и Найерис чуть наклонилась вперед, вцепляясь в луку. И сразу стало понятно, зачем: как только Ая устроился позади, мегера выпрямилась – и откинулась тому на грудь движением настолько естественным, что пресечь его нельзя было и подумать.  
Ая едва заметно покачал головой, но накрыл мегеру плащом. Его пола упала перед ней, оберегая и защищая, Найерис чуть поерзала, расслабляясь и устраиваясь, уперлась лбом в шею и смежила веки. Совсем скоро она уже дремала, не отвлекаясь на мелочи вроде армейского марша. Кроуфорд взглянул на это в последний раз, тяжело вздохнул и уехал в авангард. Там занять голову текучкой было намного проще.  
В конце концов, все могло быть намного хуже. Верно?  
И все же его благих намерений хватило ненадолго, только до обеденного привала. Пустить Грина рядом со Скарлетт показалось естественным. Единственно возможным.  
\- …даже если ты прав, и эти подземелья принадлежали Сандро, - Найерис горячилась, начисто забыв, похоже, о выбранном утром томном и хрупком образе.  
\- И что тогда? – Ая вроде бы не улыбался, но легкий изгиб губ намекал именно на это. Недостаточно откровенно, чтобы собеседница могла оскорбиться.  
\- Разве ты не понимаешь? – мегера бурно жестикулировала, не видя ничего вокруг, а Ая поднял голову, встречаясь с Кроуфордом взглядом, и этот призрак улыбки исчез, развеялся.  
Прямой, откровенный взгляд полыхал непритворной тоской и мукой, нежностью и робкой благодарностью. Кроуфорда бросило в жар, он стиснул в руках поводьях, Грин нервно мотнул головой – и все закончилось. Ая опустил веки, отводя взгляд, словно вытаскивал из тела клинок после удара, медленно, с оттягом расширяя уже нанесенную рану, и чуть сжал губы. Лицо его снова сделалось почти бесстрастным.  
Найерис продолжала расписывать этапы завоевания нового края, не ведая, что сдает самый важный в своей жизни экзамен, и Кроуфорд скользил мыслью следом по расставленным ею вешкам в логической схеме, поправляя огрехи короткими репликами.  
Это было легко. Это приносило радость, простую и понятную, радость будущих побед и завоеваний, и Ая слушал их обоих, творивших набросок будущего, корректируя и предупреждая. Кажется, за эти несколько часов они с Найерис узнали о заброшенных некрополисах Сандро и друг о друге больше, чем за все время совместного путешествия до этого.  
Найерис замолчала как-то вдруг: зевнула на середине фразы, как котенок сумеречной пантеры, показав розовую пасть и язычок, и отключилась, едва договорив.  
Кроуфорд не стал её будить. Он видел будущее. Не привычным давно видением, хотя бы и красочно-долгим. Он видел будущее, которое они трое только что сотворили.  
Кроуфорд видел первый опорный замок за беломраморным порталом, брат-близнец Ристириса, и знал, что совсем скоро их будут называть Первыми и Последними Вратами.  
Он видел их с Най первую авантюру, в которой они, пьянея от куража и злой, хищной удачи прошли по самому краю поражения, и чувствовал разделенную на двоих радость полного взаимопонимания. Помнил разъяренного Аю, растерявшего на долгие полчаса свое некромантское бесстрастие и костерившего их обоих на чем свет стоит, поминая всех семерых драконов и Сар-Элама, а они жмурились от удовольствия, как довольные охотой коты с россыпью трофеев.  
Кроуфорд видел роды, начавшиеся раньше времени на седьмом месяце, и все из-за того, что Найерис схватилась руками за найденное в драконьей сокровищнице Сердце тьмы. Он помнил побледневшего до полупрозрачности Аю в десятке метров от шатра, вцепившегося в эфес, не смеющего переступить охранный круг, быстро и четко работающую Хисатис и ощущал стальную хватку паникующей Найерис, вцепившуюся в его собственную руку. На запястье потом останутся синюшные пятна.  
Он знал, сейчас совершенно твердо знал, что однажды одна из пирамид Сандро окажется с сюрпризом, и Ая останется в ней надолго, утонув в пустой темноте, как топор в реке, и даже Малсара не сможет ответить, что там произошло. Тревога за него сначала доведет их с Найерис мало что не до дуэли, но они оба забудут про схватку, едва им покажется, что темный покров на секунду истончился. Кроуфорд помнил, что Ая выйдет оттуда так же неожиданно, как пропал, а пирамида просто сложится за его спиной, изойдя пылью и прахом. Ая оставит в ней большую часть своей некромантии, а они – львиную долю взаимной ревности. Тогда они впервые разделят ложе втроем, и сделка станет правдой.  
Кроуфорд видел, что в канун Шестого затмения демоны снова наводнят Асхан, и Арантир кинет клич среди всех некромантов. Он знал, что в этот раз Игг-Шайл пострадает меньше, и все обойдется не новой гражданской войной, а гибелью одного из малых кланов. Кроуфорд помнил тошнотворный запах разбуженной снова чумы, и горы тел в главном зале замка проклятого клана, отныне лишенного имени, и лиловое пламя, лизавшее сталактиты на самом потолке, закоптившее даже главную статую Малассы. И знал, что некромантия Аи, отданная ли, выпитая ли в той пирамиде Сандро, вернулась ещё более могущественной и опасной.  
Он помнил, что страшную эту казнь не в силах будет осудить и Раилаг, но страх кланов вынудит хозяина Коноса просить некроманта о годовой передышке, и Ая уйдет на поверхность. Кроуфорд словно вживую видел золотого сокола Аэсте, день за днем охотно писавшую им о Белом Жнеце, от которой бегут демоны, и кривую улыбочку Найерис, делившую с ним каждый свиток. Он знал, что к закату этого самого долгого года они оба выедут встречать некроманта, не зная, каким он вернется, и неловкое отчужденное молчание будет прервано радостным воплем из обоза. На руки Ае бросится двенадцатилетняя эльфийка в сером плаще лазутчицы, обожающая отца, и лёд их общих страхов растает перед её любовью.  
Он видел и то, с чего все начнется, совсем скоро, сейчас. И потому, когда залп арбалетных болтов увяз во вскинутом Аей щите, Кроуфорд не смог даже сделать вид, что удивлен.  
Один из болтов повис прямо перед лицом у некроманта, и пару секунд Ая смотрел на него, словно просыпаясь от долгого сна. Словно под лупой, Кроуфорд видел болезненно ясно, как сумеречная сталь болта подернулась сначала патиной, а потом и ржавчиной. Что-то глухо хрупнуло внутри, и он рассыпался прахом, как и все остальные.  
\- Таргхт аргитарр Маласса! – звонко выкрикнул предводитель засады, сбрасывая с плеч капюшон, и отряды авангарда отшатнулись, не смея коснуться его стрелков. Его лицо было смутно знакомо. – Та исс Моргаэр!  
Сквозь толпу торопливо пробралась Акайят на своем ящере, остановилась рядом с вождями и тревожно всмотрелась в их лица:  
\- Ая, ты примешь вызов? – Кроуфорд мельком подумал, что надо бы все-таки вытрясти из Акайят подробности ритуальной схватки и снова об этом забыл. Рождавшееся будущее было слишком огромным, обещая целую жизнь, и расплескать его не хотелось.  
Ну же, Абиссинец. Не подведи.  
\- Шейсс, - сухо ответил тот, освобождаясь от плаща. Тяжелые чернильные складки легли Найерис на плечи, она потерлась щекой об Аину руку, словно кошка, и довольно улыбнулась. Некромант оставил посох притороченным к седлу и спрыгнул вниз только с лунным клинком.  
Кроуфорд мысленно кивнул себе: Най знала. Ждала чего-то в этом духе, если не создала ситуацию сознательно. Видимо, право Аи защищать её требовалось подтвердить хотя бы одной схваткой перед встречей с Ирбет. И схватка будет короткой: вряд ли Ае понадобится больше одного удара.  
Казалось, противник тоже понимал это. Узкое злое лицо осталось бесстрастным, но сквозь эту маску проглядывала обреченность. Сопляк явно рассчитывал на тот первый арбалетный залп, который должен был стать и последним, и сейчас вряд ли надеялся на что-то кроме быстрой смерти. И все же, где Кроуфорд мог его видеть?  
Он получил ответ уже через минуту. Акайят сотворила магические огни, освещая площадку для дуэли, и в неверном их свете в памяти наконец всплыло это лицо. Кроуфорд видел его в спальне Найерис едва ли не каждый раз, когда призывал войска.  
Мальчишка только из академии, вчерашний лазутчик, пригретый хозяйкой замка, влюбленный паж, вознесенный ею на недосягаемую высоту. Заботливо выкованный, отполированный арбалетный болт, назначенный лишь к тому, чтобы однажды истаять прахом от руки того, кому Найерис была верна на самом деле. Она действительно была достойна титула Матери клана темных эльфов – и шла к нему с самого начала.  
А там, на дуэльной площадке, мальчик схватился за меч, и Кроуфорду стало смешно. Вряд ли он представлял себе, против кого именно вышел, но все же из всех прочих вариантов против Аи это определенно был самый неудачный выбор.  
Клинки ударились один раз, и Моргаэра отшвырнуло. Он помотал головой и снова поднялся, а Ая не сделал и попытки добить.  
\- Что происходит? – взбесившейся гадюкой совсем рядом зашипела Найерис. – Акайят!  
\- Ритуальная дуэль может закончиться либо со смертью, либо с признанием поражения одним из участников, - объяснила с удовольствием Хранительница Закона, с веселым интересом наблюдая за схваткой. – Пока мы не наблюдаем ни того, ни другого.  
Моргаэр бросился в атаку снова, видимо, не собираясь раздумывать над этой коллизией. Уже намного более осторожно; удар вышел красивым и четким, как в учебнике, и упал в пустоту. Рядом, на седле у Скарлетт на секунду ожил посох, и правая ладонь Аи окуталась темным облачком. Моргаэр влетел в него, не успев погасить инерцию, и взвыл, упав на колени. Ая замер совсем рядом, в паре шагов.  
\- «Скорбь», - пробормотала Акайят, - простенькое заклинание второго уровня. Мелочь. Но зачем?  
\- С силой Аи он может и на меч броситься от стыда, - с непонятной интонацией протянул Фри. Нистадаль рядом с ним хмуро кивнул, и следом тряхнул гривой его единорог. Монеты в его гриве зазвенели жалобно и печально, будто оплакивая.  
Скорбь выплескивалась из чужого горла хриплым воем, горестным клекотом, заставляя осознавать предательство любимой и собственные неминуемые поражение и смерть, сплетенные её руками. Моргаэр скорчился на четвереньках, прижимая оружие к груди, раздавленный многократно усиленным отчаянием, и бледнели от позора стрелки его отряда, отворачиваясь.  
Найерис рядом нервно заерзала, и Кроуфорд почувствовал мрачное удовлетворение: смерть пажа, легкая и быстрая, её бы не тронула, но Ая решил иначе. Непонятно пока, почему, но эпидемия полных неловкости взглядов мало-помалу охватила уже всех присутствующих. Что светлые, что темные, эльфы были гордым народом.  
Понемногу рыдания иссякли, сменились тяжким неровным дыханием. Первой все же не выдержала Акайят:  
\- Признай поражение, и эта дуэль закончится! – почти потребовала она, подавшись вперёд. – Тебе не выиграть!  
Моргаэр вскинул голову, словно его вытянули по спине плетью-семихвосткой. Узкое точеное лицо, обычное для игг-шайлцев, сейчас потеряло былую четкость черт: кожа покраснела, глаза опухли, то и дело показывались зубы, впиваясь в истерзанные губы.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул он и попытался встать, но вышло только сесть на пятки, - ни одно, ни десяток поражений меня не остановят!  
Найерис рядом стиснула кулачки, недобро сузила глаза. Ая вмешался, и теперь послушная когда-то игрушка отказывалась действовать, как ей назначено.  
\- Frei, - впервые с короткого «Шейсс» заговорил некромант, и жрец Силанны настороженно поднял голову, - gib mir das Korn!  
Нистадаль немедленно посторонился, и Фри осторожно вытряхнул на ладонь из кошеля золотое зерно. Напряжение его сменилось непониманием.  
Зерно окуталось сиянием и медленно проплыло в воздухе над головами. Ая поймал его, сжал пальцы в кулак и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, впитывая чудодейственную силу.  
Зачем ему повышение уровня сейчас? – молчаливым вопросом читалось на всех без исключения лицах, но только один посмел выразить своё непонимание вслух.  
\- Чувствуешь себя недостаточно уверенно, трупоеб? – Моргаэр хрипло рассмеялся и все-таки вскочил, явственно покачнувшись. – Неужто я небезнадёжен?  
Ая резко обернулся, но мальчишка не отступил. Похоже, просто боялся упасть снова.  
\- Вот именно, - протянул он, сунув меч под мышку, и шагнув ещё ближе, - вот именно.  
Моргаэр всё-таки отшатнулся, и нога у него подвернулась, он начал падать. Ая поймал его за руку, и эльфа выгнуло в непонятной муке. Дуэльный круг взорвался магией.  
Ая стоял спиной, а вот Моргаэр не сумел прикрыться, и теперь любому был виден стремительный бег эмоций на его лице. Сила, сконцентрированная в круге, росла, и только теперь стало понятно, что эта сила принадлежит не только Ае.  
Тихо и радостно рассмеялся Нистадаль, который понял все первым, и зашипел, когда его пихнула в бок сердитая Сарил. Осторожно улыбнулся в ответ на вопросительный возглас Юки Фри, прижал палец к губам, мол, смотри дальше и пытайся догадаться сам.  
Едва заметные вспышки, освещавшие лицо Моргаэра, мелькали теперь все реже и реже, пока не прекратились совсем, и только теперь Фри позволил себе спросить вслух:  
\- Кто сколько насчитал?  
\- Десять, - первой встрепенулась Акайят, но Сарил тут же замотала головой:  
\- Не меньше двенадцати!  
\- Одиннадцать, - буркнула Най, зябко кутаясь в плащ.  
\- Тринадцать, - вмешался Кроуфорд. Все-таки с ящера было видно лучше.  
\- Все верно, - Фри кивнул, уже не сдерживая широкую улыбку, - тринадцать.  
\- Так что это было? – влез неугомонный Юки.  
\- Уровни, - Нистадаль тоже сиял. – Тринадцать уровней за пять минут, не больше и не меньше.  
\- Откуда… как это возможно?! – Найерис рявкнула, теряя лицо. – Не может такого быть!  
\- Зерно, миледи, - Фри бестрепетно смотрел снизу вверх в лицо разъяренной мегере, и как-то сразу вспомнилась его вторая, драконья форма. – Есть такой навык – «Менторство». Обычно его предпочитают светлые, а темным расам он попадается редко. Но у Аи есть магия Света, и были те навыки, которые предшествуют «Менторству». А ученик при контакте получает четверть опыта учителя.  
Найерис только отчетливо скрипнула зубами и отвернулась. Герой тринадцатого уровня ценен, его не выкинешь так просто. Теперь Моргаэр был ей полезней живым.  
Буйство магии в круге меж тем утихало, и снова стали слышны голоса. Ая все еще держал мальчишку за руку, а тот потрясённо вглядывался в его лицо:  
\- Зачем вы это сделали? Зачем?! – у Моргаэра дергались губы.  
Ая помолчал, словно прислушиваясь к себе, а потом ответил:  
\- Когда меня не будет, защищать её будешь ты.  
Моргаэр вздрогнул, ладонь его крепче сжалась вокруг чужого запястья. Вскинулся снова:  
\- Почему вы сказали «когда», а не «если»?!  
Умница. И правда, небезнадежен. Кроуфорд тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
Ая не ответил, только дернул плечом и высвободил запястье.  
\- Ладно. Ладно, - Моргаэр сосредоточенно нахмурил брови, - я признаю поражение. Сейчас. Одно! Но если вы думаете, что я не попробую убить вас снова, м-ментор!..  
Акайят распустила нить дуэльного круга почти с неприличной поспешностью.  
\- Конец очереди за углом, - Ая уже повернулся к нему спиной и зашагал к Скарлетт. В морщинках у глаз и лица у него пряталась усталость. Ящерица нервно всхрапнула и сунулась мордой в его волосы, блаженно зажмурилась, когда Ая почесал ей нос.  
Моргаэр перевел растерянный взгляд на свою госпожу, но Найерис уже успела взять себя в руки. Сухо приказала:  
\- Возвращайся в Ристирис, Моргаэр. На время моего отсутствия еженедельный объезд доходных строений – на тебе, - на Аю мегера старалась не смотреть.  
Кроуфорду наконец стало смешно. Он задумчиво смотрел на затылок с алой косой, на ладонь в замшевой перчатке, которая гладила Скарлетт по щеке, и думал, что они с Найерис и впрямь слишком похожи, если надеялись сотворить будущее одним видением, пускай и разделенным на троих. Забыли, что если у Аи будет другое мнение, эта вероятность не родится. Фудзимия был никаким пророком, но умел создавать будущее своими руками, не считаясь с ценой. И оставаться на Асхане не собирался.  
Сложно сказать, какую именно часть своего опыта он разделил с мальчишкой, но если Кроуфорд хоть что-нибудь понимал в параллелях, с Моргаэром Найерис столкнется ещё не раз. И будет, скажем так, весьма изумлена результатами.  
До Халада, резиденции Матери Ирбет оставалась пара часов пути.


End file.
